


Snowbound

by Ohimtoospooky



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: LGBTQ, M/M, Weekend Getaway, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohimtoospooky/pseuds/Ohimtoospooky
Summary: Patrick & David go away for a long weekend to a cabin in the mountains.





	Snowbound

“I can’t believe you, Patrick.” David’s voice was irritated. “You got powdered sugar all over my new sweater.”

Patrick was still laughing from his silly prank. He’d tossed a handful of the sweet powder at his beau thinking it would be cute to see him covered in something that resembled snow before he told him the big news.

“I’m sorry, David...” Patrick managed to say through his chuckles.

“You don’t seem sorry. I want a real apology. One with sparkle.” David said, his irritation becoming flirtation.

Patrick, still grinning, wrapped his arms around David and held him hostage while David struggled, albeit pathetically, to get away from his lover.

“Listen babe, I have some news. Some sparkly news that I think you’ll like.” David’s ears perked up and he stopped struggling to tear away from Patrick.

“News? What kind of news?”

“Well,” said Patrick. “I think it’s time we took a vacation. I looked at the books and we could close the shop for a few days and drive up to the mountains. I thought a romantic getaway for the two of us was due. What do you think?”

David was stunned. Of course he wanted to get away with Patrick. He loved him and couldn’t wait to have some alone time away from the prying eyes of his family.

“Yes. Yes! I think we’re due for a vacation too.” David felt so lucky to have someone as thoughtful as Patrick in his life. He never thought he’d find anyone to love him the way he dreamt. But here he was, the man of his dreams. Getting ready to throw more powdered sugar at him.

“Hey! Stop!” David pleaded.

“But David, it’s gonna be snowy on the mountain, you’re gonna look so cute covered in all that snow. Like a snow globe. I’m just picturing it now...” Patrick said as he tossed some powdered sugar in the air above them. David’s arms were crossed, Patrick laughing, a sparkle in both of their eyes. A picture perfect snow globe.

-

“It’s just a long weekend, David. You don’t need to bring all of your clothes.”

“I know but you’re so secretive about what we’re doing together this weekend and I don’t know what to pack so I’m bringing a little of everything.” David said as he shoved one more sweater into his suite case.

Patrick had been secretive for a reason. He had something he wanted to talk to David about and he wanted to do it in the right way. He was so meticulous and had everything planned right down to the food they would eat.

-

The sun was shining as the boys pulled up to the cabin where they’d be staying for the long weekend. The snow was shining like glitter as they got out and stretched their legs.

“See David? The fresh air, the snow, the mountains, the evergreens. This is going to be a perfect weekend.” Patrick said grinning.

Knowing this weekend must mean a lot to his fiancé, David smiled and said, “I can’t wait to see what you have planned for us, honey.”

“Then let get the bags and start out adventure.” Patrick said with a smile and a kiss for his lover on the cheek.

-

The cabin was exactly how David pictured it would be. Warm and rustic with a large welcoming fireplace and a luxurious bed just waiting for the two of them. Patrick really had picked the perfect place for a romantic getaway. 

“Are you hungry?” Patrick’s voice called from the kitchen. “I brought some wine and cheese for an afternoon snack before I make dinner for the two of us later.” 

“Ummm, do you even have to ask?” David retorted. 

Patrick laughed at his always starving fiancé and pulled out the small ice chest that had the food inside it, so he could stock the fridge. 

“Well, c’mere and help me get this stuff put away so we can get our weekend started.”

“Uhh, I thought this was a no-manual-labor weekend, Mr. Brewer.” David said with a smirk, knowing he’d be helping eventually. He just had to poke fun at Patrick first. 

“Mhm.” Patrick nodded.  
David finally came over to help and saw the assortment of food Patrick had brought. All of his favorites. He really is the most thoughtful person in the world. Suddenly David felt awkward for not doing anything special for Patrick this weekend. Patrick would never make him feel guilty for not spoiling him but he wanted to, and suddenly he had an idea. He told Patrick he needed to use the bathroom and excused himself for a moment. 

In the bathroom, David found some bubblebath and candles so he proceeded to run a hot bath for the two of them. Thankfully this was one of those double jacuzzi baths that could fit two people. Once it was ready, he dried his hands and went back to the kitchen to find Patrick had put everything away already. 

“Oh darn, I really wanted to help!” David chortled. 

“Sure, that’s why you disappeared for half an hour.” Patrick replied.

“Well, actually, this is perfect timing because I have a surprise for you. Bring the wine…” David’s voice trailed off as he led Patrick down the hall toward the bath he had drawn for the two of them. 

-

The two lovers had a candlelit dinner by the fire and talked about all the things they had planned for the wedding and for married life. After awhile, Patrick smiled and gave David a long kiss.

“David, babe. I know that Schitt’s Creek hasn’t always felt like home but I want it to. I want it to be our  
home and I hope you want that too. I’ve been looking through the real estate ads and found the perfect  
place for us. I think you’ll love it. It has a huge closet for all your clothes and it’s bright and has gorgeous  
big windows and exposed brick. What do you think?” Patrick said, as he showed David pictures of the two  
story house he’d chosen for he and his future husband to make a lifetime of memories in.

David was so moved that Patrick had chosen such a beautiful home and such a tender moment to surprise him, that he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him tenderly. 

“I can’t believe you always know how to surprise me and leave me speechless.” David smirked and whispered. 

Patrick grinned. “I do my best to keep the magic alive, but you’re so snoopy it’s sometimes difficult to keep secrets from you, mister.” 

David bit his lip and smiled. “I’m sorry I just like to know what’s going on. I’ll do better to let you surprise me. This was magical. Thank you. And I love the house. I can’t wait to see it in person. You really are the first person to truly know and love me. Thank you.” 

David had never been so open to love before and was used to getting his heart hurt anytime he let anyone see him be vulnerable. But with Patrick it was different. He could be his sensitive self without fear of being abused. Patrick knew he’d never been able to love or be loved before. He knew David was a gentle soul and the toughness was a facade. 

The lovers embraced and kissed passionately before finding their way to the bed for some more intimate conversations.

-

In the morning, Patrick let David sleep in while he made breakfast. The smell of blueberry pancakes woke David as Patrick was bringing a tray in to have a romantic breakfast in bed. There was a single sweet rose in a vase on the tray as well as two plates and two glasses of juice.

Patrick delivered the tray and climbed back into bed.  
“Good morning, love.” He said as he kissed his fiancé.

“Morning, honey.” David said, smiling and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “This looks yummy.”

“I know. I made it myself.” Patrick said, with a chuckle. 

David rolled his eyes but still smiled. He loved his goofy fiancé so much. 

The lovers ate breakfast in bed and snuggled in their pjs like any good domestic couple on a lazy Saturday would. 

After awhile, Patrick decided he wanted to take a shower. “Join me?” He asked his fiancé as he dropped his towel. David hurried from the bed to join in a steamy shower with his future husband and the love of his life.

-

The guys went outside for awhile to get some fresh air and build a snowman, because David had never built one before. Away from prying eyes, this was the perfect opportunity to allow Patrick and David a chance to take their time and build the perfect snowmen without judgement. After they finished their snowpeople, they went inside to drink some cocoa and get warm by the fire. 

“Patrick, I just wanted to say thank you for all of this. It really is the sweetest trip I’ve ever been on. I love you.” David said thoughtfully as he sipped his cocoa.

“Oh baby, you don’t have to thank me. I love you and I’d do anything to make you smile.” Patrick beamed. 

“You’re just so…so…AHCHOO!” David’s train of though was cut off by the rudest sneeze. “Excuse me, you’re so thoughtful” He finished.

Patrick was so shocked by David’s sneeze he didn’t even hear the compliment. “Are you getting sick? Oh no, we stayed out too long.” He was known for overthinking everything but he didn’t think about the possibility that one of them would get sick.  
“Honey, I’m fine.” David insisted as another sneeze came, and another, and another. He was not fine. 

“I’m taking care of you, go to bed right now.” Patrick insisted. David smiled at his lover. He really was simply the best. 

“Okay. I’m going, I’m going.” David slouched his shoulders and went back to bed.

It only took a few minutes before he fell asleep and felt like only a few moments more when he woke up to the smell of hot chicken noodle soup. Patrick was carrying in a tray with the soup and some crackers on it when David opened his eyes. 

“You didn’t have to…” David started but Patrick cut him off. 

“I wanted to take care of you. I want to take care of you always. Let me.” Patrick smiled.

David smiled too. “Okay, thank you, my love. You’re the best.”

“I know” Patrick laughed softly as he set down the tray.

-

The two lovers were cooped up inside like their snowmen a snowglobe while it stormed continuously over the next day and a half. Patrick spent that time taking care of David and it was nearly time to pack up to go home when David said he was feeling better and wanted to do something that Patrick had planned. The snow had stopped and cleared away enough so that his plans were still viable for the day. Patrick had planned a small hike and a picnic for the afternoon before they were going to drive back to Schitt’s Creek.

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked. “It’s just a fifteen minute walk.”

David fake-grimaced. “Well…no I’m kidding! Yes! It’s fine, I’m fine. Let’s go. I’m starving!” 

The fiancés walked to a small clearing where the mountains overlooked the towns below. The morning was crisp but not too cold that they couldn’t sit at a table and eat for awhile. They sat for a bit and enjoyed their lunch. 

“Thank you again for this weekend, Patrick, and for taking care of me. I love you so much.” David smiled and said softly to his lover as he kissed his neck gently. 

“You’re welcome, my love.” Patrick said. “I love…yo…AHCHOO!” 

“Oh no!” David laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story I thought was a cute idea. Hope you all like it!


End file.
